Sanhedrin
The Sanhedrin are an ancient people, long past their prime. Often said to be the first race, formed from the primal clays of Oron, their empire once stretched over all of Tierra Verde until it was fragmented in the rise of the Alfar, then shattered completely during the Quickening and the Rise of Man. Racial Traits Pathfinder *+'2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma': Sanhedrin are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. *'Medium': Sanhedrin are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Sanhedrin have a base speed of 30ft. *'Darkvision': Sanhedrin can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Racial Enmity (Ex)': Sanhedrin gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls against Shapeshifters. *'Pride of the Elder Race': Sanhedrin receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear, spells, and spell-like abilities (The bonus stacks, providing +4 against spells or spell-like abilities of the Fear descriptor).' ' *'Meld (Su)': As part of a move action, they may enter any adjacent stone surface* or tree large enough to accomodate their body. They can then exit from another surface within 30ft as long as it is of the same kind they entered (stone to stone, tree to tree. Exact species of tree or type of stone does not matter). Any distance travelled counts as 10ft of movement regardless of actual distance. Sanhedrin cannot use this ability while falling, helpless, paralyzed, grappled, entangled or otherwise movement-impaired. Once a Sanhedrin has used this abiltiy, they must wait 1d4+1 rounds before it become available again. *Additional Details: Stone surfaces must be a single large piece in order to be travelled through. A cliff or wall hewn from a single slab is eligible, but a stone-brick wall or gravel floor would not be.' ' *'Adaptable Anatomy': Sanhedrin bodies can adapt and heal at remarkably fast rates. If a Sanhedrin makes a successful fortitude save against an effect that normally has a partial effect on a successful save, it instead has no effect. In addition, Sanhedrin are immune to bleed damage and may equip Grafts without penalty.' ' *'Soft Step: '''Sanhedrin gain a +2 bonus on Stealth checks.' ' *'Vermin''' Empathy: As the Wild Empathy ability, but with creatures of the Vermin type only. The Hobgoblin’s total Hit Dice is his effective druid level. *'Languages': Sanhedrin begin play speaking Oronian. 5th Edition *+'2 Constitution': Sanhedrin boast a remarkably sturdy physiology. *'Medium': Sanhedrin are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Sanhedrin have a base speed of 30ft. *'Darkvision': Sanhedrin can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Pride of the Elder Race': Sanhedrin have advantage on saving throws against Transmutation spells, Petrification, Poision, and Disease. *'Meld (Su)': As a bonus action, a Sanhedrin may enter any adjacent stone surface* or tree large enough to accommodate their body. They can then exit from another surface within 30ft as long as it is of the same kind they entered (stone to stone, tree to tree. Exact species of tree or type of stone does not matter). Any distance travelled counts as 15ft of movement regardless of actual distance. Sanhedrin cannot use this ability while falling, helpless, paralyzed, grappled, entangled or otherwise movement-impaired. This is a recharge ability that recharges on a 6. *Additional Details: Stone surfaces must be a single large piece in order to be travelled through. A cliff or wall hewn from a single slab is eligible, but a stone-brick wall or gravel floor would not be.' ' *'Speak with Vermin:' Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with insects and arachnids. *'Languages': Sanhedrin begin play speaking Oronian. Baraka *+'1 Wisdom': Baraka carry the lessons of the past, and learning the old scriptures is part of their culture. *'Guarded': Baraka have proficiency in the Insight skill. *'Shapechanger Sense': Baraka have an innate ability to sense shapechangers. As an action, they may determine whether a creature has the ability to transform or change its form. This ability cannot detect mundane or illusory disguises. Nazirite *+'1 Charisma': Nazirites are sociable, coming from a nomadic mercantile culture, and grow up around wheelers and dealers of all kinds. *'Mage Hand': You know the Mage Hand cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. *'Desert Riders': Nazirites are all proficient in Animal Handling, and may use Charisma instead of Wisdom when using it. Ectbatana *+'1 Intelligence': Ectbatana are fast learners, quickly assimilating the knowledge and skills of other cultures. *'Natural Mimic': Ectbatana pick up foreign skills very quickly. They gain proficiency with any two skills and one language. In addition, Ectbatana can count as any race they choose for racial prerequisites and magical effects. Physical Description Sanhedrin are humanoid in shape and stand usually stand between 5-1/2 to 6-1/2 feet tall. Their skin tone ranges from pale orange-brown to brown in colouration, and both male and female are usually covered in full-body tribal tattoos. Sanhedrin have small horn-like growths on their bodies, most prominent on their chins, jawlines and shoulders. These horns continue growing throughout a Sanhedrin's life with elders having horns up to a foot long. Sanhedrin hair is invariably black. Body hair is sparse, only visible on the chests and forearms of males. Sahedrin don’t seem to be able to grow any facial hair other than thick sideburns. Relations Sanhedrin strive to maintain a neutral stance towards their neighbours. They are slow to trust or anger, as their long history has taught them not to act rashly. Sanhedrin distrust all shapeshifters (including lycanths) to the point of hostility. The reason for this is deeply ingrained in their past, and is a mystery that most non-sanhedrin will never know. Despite their role in the fall of the Sanhedrin people, they share a respect and rivalry with the Alfar, whom they view as a race almost as venerable as their own. Sanhedrin frequently do battle with the Mercenary Kingdoms of Dern and the Bandit Kings of Ryedale, most often clashing over resources and land. History The Sanhedrin are amongst the oldest of race, with an empire that had spanned back millenia. This empire, known as the Tsionian Dominion, was a brutal and warlike regime that conquered and subjugated many other races. This empire, however, fell under the weight of civil war and the rise of Alfar and Humans. Now the Sanhedrin exist as nomadic tribes, with nothing left of their former glory. CONSTRUCTION Sanhedrin Lands Sanhedrin are mostly nomadic, wandering the wilderness from place to place. They are careful not to expend all the resources in any given area, so that they can return after they have rejuvinated. Sanhedrin rarely keep permanent land holdings, and when they do it is usually amongst the ruins of their old civilisation such as the Necropolis of Ariha. Sanhedrin organize themselves into groups known as Bands, and each of these bands belongs to an even larger group known as a Council. While bands travel and live together, Councils usually do not meet except for specific events and pre-determined times of the year. The three largest Councils in Verde are the Baraka, the Ectbatana and the Nazirites. The Baraka '''are the largest Sanhedrin council in Tierra Verde, stretching over both northern Clador, the Black Lands and northern Higashi-Rei. Each year they convene in the ancient Necropolis of Ariha, located in the North of the Black Lands – one of the last known remnants of the Tsionian Dominion. The '''Ecbatana are the resident Sanhedrin council of Higashi-Rei. Having somewhat recouped since the days of the Great Winnowing, they are found all over the foothills of Higashi-Rei, particularly in Saga. The Nazirites of the south are the have the largest population of Sanhedrin when it comes to the size of individual bands. Convening in the hidden desert city of Nazir, they are some of the few who can navigate the roiling wastes of the Sandsea. Religion